Mona Pizza (song)
Mona Pizza 'is a song for the company Mona Pizza, as a long advertising jingle, which first debuted in the game ''WarioWare: Twisted!. This jingle is sung almost completely by Mona,or Sal Out, with interludes of "Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum!", as well as various comments (some of which were in Italian) from the manager Joe. The latter parts of the song are sung by The Dinosaurs, who are employees of the rival pizzeria Pizza Dinosaur, and advertises Pizza Dinosaur and its variously shrewd techniques. Game Appearances * WarioWare: Twisted! (2004) * WarioWare: Touched (2005) (secret hidden clip) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) (contains a different arrangement) * WarioWare Gold (2018) Genre * Girl Pop * Rock Sung By * Sal Out (Leslie Swan) * Pizza Dinosaur employees (Nate Bihldorff and Andy Hartpence) Music and Lyrics by * Kenichi Nishimaki Arranged and Produced by * Kenichi Nishimaki * Masanobu Matsunaga * Yasuhisa Baba Length * 1:36 (Twisted!; Touched!; Gold) * 2:37 (Brawl) Lyrics ''Upbeat brass/organ/bass melody backed with pop drums, up-tempo 4 (E major) Mona: This here is Mona Pizza! Makers of the world's best eatsa! Fresh sauce and cheese galore, Brought straight to your front door! (Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum!) This here is Mona Pizza! Makers of all tasty treatsa! Our pies' crispy, crunchy crust Leaves others in the dust! Grab a hot slice and take a big bite! It's so good that you'll start a fight!!! For more Mona Pizza! Mona Pizza! Mona Pizza! Mona Pizza! Organ solo (5 bars) Slightly down feel; modulate to E minor Organ out; electric guitar in for certain lyrics where the Dinosaurs sing; brass section after each line The Dinosaurs: We represent Pizza Dinosaur! We got the most stores in the world! Our crust is tough and our sauce is thin, But we're everywhere so you gotta give in! Electric guitar out; brass section before each line The Dinosaurs: Mona Pizza's got nothing on us, 'Cause we've got 6000 stores plus! Organ/electric guitar in; intensity builds The Dinosaurs: Pizza Dinosaur! Pizza Dinosaur! Song ends with the Dinosaurs laughing maliciously The Dinosaurs: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! Wa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! Key Change * E major * E minor * F major (Japanese version, Brawl and Gold versions) * F minor (Japanese version, Brawl and Gold versions) Trivia * A subtitled version of the jingle (complete with a picture slideshow featuring limited animation) is unlockable in the form of a secret "Mona Pizza" souvenir in WarioWare: Touched!; this souvenir can only be unlocked by playing WarioWare: Touched! with WarioWare: Twisted! in the Nintendo DS's Game Boy Advance slot. * An excerpt of the song appears in the second stage of the microgame Castanet, First Chair in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. * An arranged version of the song, pitched one semitone up, also appears in both English - in an edited version - and Japanese in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, under the name "Mona Pizza's Song." WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase has a record called "Mona ★ Pizza," made by 18-Volt. * In the Gold version, the same song, pitched one semitone up, was played. Category:WarioWare: Twisted songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Songs with vocals Category:Songs sung by Mona Category:Songs sung by minor characters Category:WarioWare Gold songs